Post mortem
by dalaricina
Summary: POV Caroline, dziwne sytuacje, gagi i ogólnie niestablina treść. Fanfik drogi, marka samochodu wciąż nieznana. Spoilery: do całych trzech sezonów. A/N: Napisałam to (już jakiś czas temu) z dwóch powodów: 1. potrzebowałam odstresowania, 2. nawiedzały mnie przeróżne wizje po finale 3se, toteż - oczywista! - musiałam je zapisać. Z założenia tasiemiec.
1. PROLOG

**Post mortem **

**PROLOG**

Obudziła się jeszcze przed świtem i poszła do kuchni. Usiadła na wysokim stołku i zapatrzyła się za okno.

- Robi tak codziennie od dwóch tygodni – powiedziała kiedyś Liz Damonowi. Tamtego dnia Damon tylko kiwnął głową i wrócił do Eleny. Tęskniły za sobą. Damon to wiedział. Uśmiechnął się wtedy, mówiąc:

- U Caroline wszystko w porządku, jakoś sobie radzi. Może wkrótce się spotkacie, pogadamy sobie wszyscy o tym, jak to jest być zniewalająco pięknym przykładem krwiopijcy.

Caroline Forbes wiedziała oczywiście, że Damon robił to tylko dla Gilbertówny, była mu jednak wdzięczna. Kiedy wyjawił jej, że okłamuje Elenę, na ile tylko Stefan mu pozwala, kiwnęła głową, jakby z aprobatą.

- Nie mam sił, żeby z kimkolwiek rozmawiać. Najlepiej utrudniaj Elenie kontakty ze mną, jeśli chcesz jej wszystko ułatwić.

Od tamtego czasu Damon konsekwentnie trzymał się tej sugestii. Caroline nie rozmawiała z przyjaciółką już niemal miesiąc...

Kiedy zegar w salonie Forbes'ów wybił czwartą, wciąż było ciemno. Caroline zsunęła się ze stołka i podeszła do czajnika. Teraz zaparzy herbatę, jak zwykle. Potem znów usiądzie naprzeciw okna i nie ruszy się z miejsca, póki w kuchni nie pojawi się jej mama i przytuli córkę. Caroline da się pogłaskać po głowie jak mała dziewczynka, a potem zjedzą wspólne śniadanie. Jak zwykle od dwudziestu siedmiu dni.

_Boże, w jakim celu funkcjonuję?_ _To przecież nie ma sensu._

Caroline właśnie zalewała saszetkę wrzątkiem. Już miała usiąść na swoim miejscu z kubkiem w dłoni, kiedy jakiś ruch na zewnątrz przykuł jej uwagę. Odłożyła parującą herbatę i podeszła do okna. Delikatnie odsłoniła firanki. Nic.

Ogarnął ją dziwny niepokój. Założyła trampki i wyszła na dwór. Spojrzała na ciemne jeszcze niebo. Zapowiadał się chmurny, chłodny dzień. Chociaż Caroline nie odczuwała zimna, naciągnęła niżej cienką koszulkę z piżamy. Miała naprawdę złe przeczucia. Wzdrygnęła się, kiedy u sąsiadów zaszczekał pies.

Okrążyła cały dom, czując coraz większy strach. Coś było nie tak.

Caroline wyprostowała się nagle, a jej wampirze zmysły wyostrzyły się do granic możliwości. Powoli się odwróciła, wiedząc już, że ktoś stoi tuż za nią...

- Ty! - Była tak zaskoczona, że nie mogła się zdobyć na choćby odrobinę opanowania. - To nie jest możliwe!

- Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia, idziesz ze mną. - Klaus pociągnął ją za rękę. Caroline szybko otrząsnęła się z szoku.

- Nie! - Wyrwała dłoń. - Nigdzie z tobą nie idę.

- Wręcz przeciwnie – Klaus złapał ją jeszcze raz, tym razem mocniej. Z całych sił próbowała wyzwolić się z jego uścisku, ale nic to nie dało. - Puszczaj, Klaus, bo zacznę krzyczeć.

- Nie zaczniesz, wierz mi, słonko. Zresztą zaraz nas tu nie będzie.

I rzeczywiście, szamotali się jeszcze chwilę, ale nie minęło pięć sekund, a na miejscu nie pozostał jakikolwiek ślad ich obecności.

Caroline obudziła się. Leżała na tylnych siedzeniach samochodu, pod głową miała coś miękkiego. Sprawdziła. Zwinięty w kulkę sweter. Było ciemno, noc. Usiadła powoli.

_Gdzie ja jestem?_

Rozejrzała się. Auto stało na parkingu oświetlanym przez wielki neonowy znak stacji benzynowej.

_Co się dzieje?_

Zrobiła kilka głębokich wdechów, upominając się w duchu, że nie poradzi sobie w dziwnej i - zapewne - niebezpiecznej sytuacji, jeśli nie okaże rozsądku i opanowania.

Pod siedzeniem kierowcy znalazła swoje trampki. Założyła je szybko, wiążąc niedbale sznurówki.

Powoli otworzyła drzwi samochodu. Uderzył ją chłód nocy, więc – nim opuściła pojazd – wzięła ze sobą sweter, na którym wcześniej spała.

Minęła kilka ciężarówek, w których drzemali zmęczeni kierowcy i podeszła do budynku stacji. W środku kręciło się kilku klientów, za ladą stał pryszczaty sprzedawca. Caroline przykleiła nos do szyby, chcąc przyjrzeć się lepiej ludziom wewnątrz. Stała w takim miejscu, by nikt nie mógł jej zauważyć. Skupiła się, pozwalając słuchowi wyostrzyć się.

Wyłapała strzępki rozmowy sprzedawcy i klienta. Jeden z głosów wydał jej się znajomy.

Kiedy stojący dotąd tyłem mężczyzna - klient - odwrócił się, dziewczyna omal nie krzyknęła. Zamiast tego z sykiem wypuściła powietrze.

_To nie może być?!..._

Nie wiedziała co myśleć. Uszczypnęła się porządnie w łokieć, ale – jak się obawiała – to nie był sen. Zrobiła kilka kroków w tył, wciąż nie wierząc własnym oczom. Zakręciło jej się w głowie. Upadła.


	2. Rozdział I

**Trochę czasu minęło od prologu. Miałam sprawy i automatycznie post mortem i wampirki wyleciały na dłużej z mojego żywota. Wracają, razem z nimi wen. Przepraszam za poziom absurdu (placek) w tym rozdziale, ale nie mam głowy do początków, serio. Będę bardzo wdzięczna za komentarze dot. treści i chciałabym znać Wasze zdanie na temat edycji teksu. Jakoś dziwnie to rozstrzelone mam. Powinno być gęściej?**

**Serdecznie zapraszam do czytania!**

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

- Mówiłem, żeby nie faszerować jej tym zielskiem! - Pierwszy głos pełen był wzburzenia i gniewu.

- Ziółka były nieszkodliwe, powtarzam. Zresztą sprzeciw zgłosiłeś już po fakcie. - Drugi brzmiał spokojniej i przyjemniej.

- Miałeś jej pilnować!

- Tak? Ja, nie _ktoś inny_?

Coś świsnęło, dziwny dźwięk przerwał kłótnię.

Głosy na jakiś czas zamilkły. Wreszcie odezwał się drugi z nich:

- Ciasto z jagodami... Placek jagodowy, Klaus...

- Więcej mnie nie irytuj.

Cisza.

- Jasne?

Prychnięcie.

- Gdzie tam. Idę się umyć.

_Słyszę głosy_, pomyślała Caroline, rozcierając skronie.

- Caroline? - Ktoś podłożył jej ręce pod głowę i plecy, pomagając usiąść. - Już dobrze, księżniczko. Jak się czujesz?

- Ja... - Otworzyła powoli oczy. - KLAUS?!

- We własnej osobie. - Uśmiechnął się dziwnie. - Dzień dobry.

- Uch... - jęknęła. - Nie wiem, co jest grane. Daruj sobie te uprzej...

- Jak sobie życzysz. - Jego oczy błysnęły niepokojąco. Odsunął się od niej, wyprostował. Podszedł do okna.

- Jest sobota, znajdujemy się w hotelu. - zaczął mówić, wciskając ręce w kieszenie spodni. - Ja i mój przyjaciel mamy pokoje tuż obok. Zabraliśmy cię tu, bo zasłabłaś. Organizm wampira różnie reaguje na pewne..._ środki_, ale...

- Zasłabłam. Zareagowałam na środki?... - Musiała wszystko szybko poukładać.

- Słodka Caroline, głupotą było wychodzenie z wygodnego i bezpiecznego samochodu w ciemną noc...

- W noc?

- Jest dziewiąta rano. - wyjaśnił i powrócił do poprzedniego wątku:

- Nie powinnaś była wychodzić samotnie na stację benzynową, gdzie zazwyczaj kręcą się różne niebezpieczne typy.

Caroline gapiła się na niego z dość idiotyczną miną.  
_No już,_ skarciła się w myślach,_ nie zachowuj się jak dziecko._ Ale nie potrafiła inaczej po tym, co powiedział. Była zbyt zmęczona, by panować nad swoimi reakcjami.

- Ha ha, na stacji kręcą się typy takie jak, powiedzmy, _ty_? - W odpowiedzi zrobił minę... _niewiniątka?!_ - I przyjaciel. Serio, Klaus?...

- Myślę, że już kiedyś się poznaliście. Za niedługo wróci.

Wzniosła oczy do sufitu. Nieznośnie irytujący wampir, z którym zmuszona była - nie wiedzieć czemu - dyskutować, tylko uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

- Dlaczego tu jestem?

- Już ci tłumaczyłem, że zasłabłaś, ale skoro nic z tego, co mówiłem, do ciebie nie dotarło, najwidoczniej musisz jeszcze odpocząć.

- Naprawdę mógłbyś darować sobie...

- Oczywiście, moja mała Caroline. Myślę, że wyjaśnimy to sobie przy śniadaniu. Twoje ubrania są w walizce. - Wskazał ruchem głowy róg pokoju.- Widzimy się na dole za dziesięć minut. - zarządził i wyszedł, nim Caroline zdążyła mu odpowiedzieć.

_Oszaleję,_ przebiegło jej przez myśl, kiedy grzebała w walizce, do której – jak z niezadowoleniem zauważyła – ktoś niedbale powrzucał ągnęła sprane jeansy i niebieską koszulkę. Odrzuciła niepokojące pytania i zajęła się sobą. Powoli się uspokajała, jej napięte mięśnie rozluźniały się, gdy wykonywała proste, codzienne czynności, jak mycie zębów czy rozczesywanie skołtunionych włosów.

_Tylko,_ przypomniała sobie,_ sytuacja była bardzo niecodzienna._

Ubrana Caroline z westchnieniem usiadła na łóżku.

_Dobrze, muszę to ogarnąć. Ale.._.- Jej spojrzenie zahaczyło o kąt pokoju, gdzie na stoliku dogorywały resztki ciasta... jagodowego? _Czy Klaus zdzielił swojego przyjaciela ciastem?..._

Zachichotała nerwowo.

_Może chciał mnie wcześniej nim poczęstować? Albo to było ciasto tego drugiego?_

Caroline popatrzyła na muchę krążącą pod sufitem.

Powoli zaczęła sobie przypominać zdarzenia poprzednich dni. Założyła, że mężczyzna, którego widziała w nocy nie mógł być tym, za kogo go wzięła.

_Pewnie miałam omamy. Przez te ich... ziółka! Na Boga... Co to za chora sytuacja?_

Ogarnęła ją irytacja, gdyż coraz mniej rozumiała swoje położenie.

_Ale w takim razie... Ach, Klaus._ Czy on ją porwał? Na to wyglądało.

Westchnęła, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach.

_Zostałam porwana przez pierwotną hybrydę._

Przesiedziała tak kilka minut. Wreszcie podniosła głowę i zerknęła na wiszący na ścianie zegar. Wpół do dziesiątej.

Prawie uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Liczyła, że swoim spóźnieniem chociaż trochę go rozdrażni.

Wyszła na korytarz. Pluszowy, niewyprany, stary dywan, którym go wyłożono, skrzypiał pod jej tenisówkami, a im bardziej próbowała odwrócić od tego swoją uwagę, jej wampirze zmysły tylko mocniej skupiały się na rejestrowaniu męczących odgłosów.  
Żeby opanować - jak się obawiała - narastającą paranoję, spróbowała przenieść swoje myśli na inny tor. Dotarła do klatki schodowej.

Powoli ześlizgując się na podeszwach, jak to zwykła robić w dzieciństwie, ze stopnia na stopień, zastanawiała się, kim też jest przyjaciel Klausa.

_Klaus powiedział, że..._

Zatrzymała się i gwałtownie nabrała powietrza.

- Jaka jestem głupia!

Zbiegła szybko po schodach i, nie zważając na oburzonych pensjonariuszy i obsługę hostelu, niemal rzuciła się na Klausa siedzącego w jadalni.

- Klaus, nie możesz żyć! - jęknęła, patrząc na niego wściekle. - Co z Tylerem?

Złapał ją mocno za nadgarstki.

- Opanuj się, Caroline – poprosił. Spojrzał jej w oczy, a potem jego wzrok powędrował gdzieś ponad jej ramieniem. Zignorowała to i tylko szarpnęła mocno, ponownie zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

- Tyler odszedł. – Nie wiedziała czemu, ale nie dziwił jej niski ton własnego głosu. Brzmiał też ostrzej i wyraźniej. - Nie masz prawa stać przede mną i patrzeć mi w oczy. Powinieneś być martwy.

Jego źrenice zmniejszyły się, kiedy to powiedziała.

- Na twoim miejscu uważałbym na słowa, kochanie.

- Nie możesz...

W jej umyśle panował zupełny chaos. Miała ochotę na łyk chłodnej wody.

- Wręcz przeciwnie, mogę.

- Klaus – Głos ją zawiódł, poczuła silny ucisk w żołądku.

- Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie, Caroline. Oczekuję od ciebie poprawnego zachowania, jeśli chcesz, żebyśmy później porozmawiali o Tylerze. - Jej twarz wykrzywiła się boleśnie na dźwięk tego imienia w ustach pierwotnego. - Opanuj się, weź głęboki wdech i zrób obrót o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, byś mogła poznać mojego przyjaciela. Rozmawiaj z nim grzecznie. Proszę.

Caroline potrzebowała chwili, by zrozumieć znaczenie jego słów. Kiedy była gotowa, kiwnęła Klausowi głową.

Puścił jej ramiona. Była pewna, że gdyby nie jej wampirze ciało, zostałyby na nich duże siniaki.

Zaczerpnęła powietrza, jak radził jej pierwotny, i obróciła się.

- Dzień dobry, Caroline.

Stanęła oko w oko z Alarickiem Saltzmanem.


End file.
